Mountain Sage Oguro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30595 |no = 915 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97 |normal_distribute = 25, 20, 15, 13, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113 |bb_distribute = 17, 15, 13, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |sbb_distribute = 8, 7, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A demon once followed by many others of his kind who ruled over a large territory. A sage with ever growing power and influence, it was said that eventually he would come to rule the whole of Ishgria. However, thinking it all too boring, Oguro began to lose interest in all the demons who had pledged themselves to him. His only interest became the presence of a young demon who looked up to him, meaning to steal his wisdom. |summon = Ease is the braggarts' drive and that of those who dance for them. Their audience is no different. |fusion = What will you do after lusting for power? The only thing that awaits is meaningless fighting. |evolution = Hear me, you superficial fool. Don't think you can grasp real strength outside the battlefield. | hp_base = 4012 |atk_base = 1671 |def_base = 1409 |rec_base = 1496 | hp_lord = 5795 |atk_lord = 2244 |def_lord = 1901 |rec_lord = 2008 | hp_anima = 6537 |rec_anima = 1810 |atk_breaker = 2442 |def_breaker = 1703 |atk_guardian = 2046 |def_guardian = 2099 |rec_guardian = 1909 |def_oracle = 1802 | hp_oracle = 5498 |rec_oracle = 2305 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 14 |ls = Eris's Holy Cry |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Def for all Units & slightly boosts BB gauge when attacked |lsnote = Fills 1-3 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Sacred Lotus |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 4 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Eternal Bindings |sbbdescription = 15 combo massive Earth attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & largely boosts own Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30594 |evointo = 30596 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Oguro2 }}